


we will love

by froghaoo



Series: the chronicles of their love + ten the dog [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Models, Photography, literally just fluff... i can’t write, pls dont be mean this is my first work THANKS, ten is a samoyed...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghaoo/pseuds/froghaoo
Summary: jungwoo and lucas meet in a cafe and lucas is just looking for a model. he thinks jungwoo is perfect. (plus jungwoo has a dog named ten)





	we will love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here! i typed n edited this in like 2 hours,,,, i hope it’s okay ;;; if you have any feedback or want to tell me you HATED it, leave a comment 🤠

Jungwoo wakes up to his mom calling him. Nothing new, he thinks. He hears his mother calls for him again. He sits up, pulls off his covers and heads downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was calling him. “Were you going to sleep all day? You need to start waking up early, you know.” his mother scolded him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Jungwoo responds, not really caring much, just searching for something to eat. he searches through the fridge for a bit, not really searching for anything. with a sigh he closes the fridge, realizing he won’t find anything that he wants to eat. “Could you go get me a coffee from the shop that just opened? It’s right down the street and you could buy something to eat there.” his mother calls from the other room. 

“I know we don’t have much to eat right now, so I’ll need to go to the store soon...” his mother says after, trailing into her own thoughts. Jungwoo responds, “Yeah, of course Mom, do you want anything else?” when his mom responds with a no, he heads back upstairs to change and get his phone. He gives a kiss to his dog on the way up, a samoyed named Ten. 

Walking out of his house with his dog by his side, he feels refreshed. He begins walking to his destination, greeting his neighbors as he walks by. 

It doesn’t take Jungwoo long to reach the cafe, but he appreciates the cool air inside. He stands in line, with his dog at his feet. He just finished ordering when someone taps on his shoulder. “I’m sorry to bother you, but your dog is really cute! Can I pet her?” the stranger asks, well, almost begs. Surprised, Jungwoo nods after realizing what was asked. “Actually he’s a boy. His name is Ten.” 

The stranger gawks at him for a second, before letting out a sound that sounded like a dog bark and then saying, “My friends name is Ten too!” Jungwoo smiles and is about to respond with something before his name is called for his order. He nods his head as a goodbye to the stranger before picking up his order and going to leave the cafe. 

“Hey, wait!” Jungwoo hears, not believing he’s being addressed, he continues to walk. Then he gets tugged by his shoulder. Turning around in shock, ready to confront someone, he only sees the stranger from before. “I know this is very sudden, but I have a question to ask you!” Jungwoo doesn’t really know what to say to this man anymore, but he nods to him. The stranger continues with the nod, seeming unsure of himself. “I know this seems sudden, but I’ve been looking for a model for a photography project in my class for awhile, and I haven’t seen anybody that would fit. I saw you in the cafe and you were just so nice and seemed so perfect and I’m sorry, this is probably weird...” he stammers over his words as he trails off at the end. 

Shocked, Jungwoo almost drops the drinks he’s holding. “Is this a joke? Because it’s really not funny.” he says, trying to seem firm. “I don’t even know your name, why would I even consider this?” he starts to walk away, thinking what the fuck. 

“That’s not what this is about! I just thought you were really pretty and you seemed so nice so I thought it would be a good idea! Wait, my name is Yukhei.. but my friends call me Lucas!” Jungwoo stops walking, before turning back around. 

“Okay Lucas, why should I help you with anything?” he snarks. 

“I just thought it would be a good idea, I’m so sorry. My friends usually tell me I’m too much..” Lucas seems to have lost the previous boldness he had before when he walked up to Jungwoo. 

“That’s not what I meant, but why would I be good enough to be a model? My visuals really aren’t the best. Why don’t you use one of your friends to help you with this instead?” Jungwoo replies, seemingly calmed down. 

Lucas seems hesitant to answer before saying, “Well, the theme was delicate stuff and you’re just really pretty..” stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket and staring down at his scuffed shoes, Jungwoo thinks he looks like a puppy. 

“Well... I mean, what could it really hurt?” jungwoo responds, albeit hesitant. “Really?” Lucas exclaims loudly. “Yeah, yeah, just quiet down!” Jungwoo says in an attempt to quiet the boys excitement. 

“Can you give me your number? I really need to get home, my mom is probably worried.” Jungwoo asks. Lucas nods wildly in response, holding his hand out for Jungwoo’s phone. He quickly types in his number and hands it back to Jungwoo. 

“Thank you for agreeing! Really, I mean it! If you hadn’t agreed I probably would fail this project.” Lucas repeatedly says. Jungwoo smiles at him before saying his goodbye and walking back to his house. 

Jungwoo only realizes what he’s gotten himself into the first meeting they have. Lucas is possibly the loudest person he’s ever met. Jungwoo ends up losing count of how many times he has to shush Lucas because they are in a public place. But no matter what, Lucas never fails to make him smile. 

By the second meeting, the photos that Lucas needed were completely done. Jungwoo seems to have a permanent smile on his face and he doesn’t realize this until his mother points it out when he comes home. “Why have you been so smiley lately? Is there someone you aren’t telling me about?” his mom asks. 

“Mom, there’s this boy..and I think I really like him.”


End file.
